The Notebook
by typetwittertype
Summary: Clary leans that Jace has not watched the Notebook. What will happen? Clary's P.O.V. Set three years after CoG.
1. Chapter 1

The Notebook

A Clary and Jace one-shot

Three years after CoG

Clary's P.O.V

_Come on, come on,_ Clary thought impatiently from the front window of the Institute. Jace, Isabelle, and Alec were out slaying demons in a huge storm and Clary was stuck at the Institute; worrying about them.

Jace and Clary were engaged, and the only reason Clary was left behind was because she was three months pregnant. Clary had become one of the best shadow hunters ever known and, with Jace, they were unbeatable. Simon and Isabelle were an on-again-off-again couple, and Magnus and Alec were married. Luke and Mom were on their honeymoon for the month in Paris.

I hated not being there, with Jace. Not knowing if he was okay, or alive…

I sighed in relief. Jace and Alec were laughing at Isabelle, who was dancing in the pouring rain, her golden whip training behind her. She squealed as thunder boomed. I was so glad that the Institute had big windows, so I could look for them as I waited.

I ran outside to greet them- mainly Jace, though.

"Jace!" I cried, throwing myself into his open arms, not caring how wet I got.

"Clary!" He cried, mimicking me. But he kissed the top of my head to reassure me he was kidding. I looked into his eyes and we both leaned in-

"Oh, get a room." Isabelle said. Alec just blushed and looked down at his feet.

"Maybe we will." Jace replied, and Alec smiled now.

"I'm gonna go find Magnus. I called him and told him to meet us here." Alec said, just as a flash of blue light erupted and Magnus appeared right next to his husband. He frowned.

"This is going to wash all my glitter off." Magnus said. "Alec, love, let's go inside."

"Yeah, I think I'd better go in, too." Isabelle added, and, with a quick wink at me, Isabelle, Magnus, and Alec headed into the Institute.

I looked into Jace's eyes again and kissed him. When he finally pulled back, I laughed.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"No, no. I laughed because this is so much like the Notebook." Jace looked confused.

"What notebook?" I sighed.

"It's a movie, Jace."

"Really?" Now he looked even more confused. "Why would you make a movie about a notebook?"

"You've never heard of it?" I asked in disbelief. "It's the best movie ever. You have to see it. I think I have it somewhere…"

I led Jace into the Institute and into our room. I moved into the Institute almost right after the Great Battle. I had my separate room until Jace proposed, and then I moved in with him. Mom and Luke missed me so much that they moved in, too.

I dug around in my closet until I found what I was looking for: the D.V.D of the Notebook.

I ran down to the living room with Jace following behind me, put the D.V.D in, turned the T.V. on, and plopped onto the couch where Jace was waiting.

He wrapped me in his arms as the movie started. Jace watched it intently, as if he was trying to figure out a puzzle. That is, until the rain kissing scene started.

"Ah. So this is the famous part."

"Shh…" I said elbowing him in the ribs. A few moments later, he said,

"Well, apparently, we didn't quite finish our 'Notebook' moment." He kissed me. It was a passionate kiss- slow and intense, but building.

"Movie, shmovie." I finally mumbled as Jace lifted me into his arms and off the couch into our room.


	2. Max and Jocelyn Epolouge

Epilogue- Max and Jocelyn

Clary looked down at her enormous belly.

"Just a couple more days, baby." She said to her stomach. Clary was eight months along, and Mayrise, her now mother-in-law, said she was due any day now. Musical laughing erupted from the doorway in the nursery where Clary was rocking in the old rocking chair.

"Talking to yourself, Lightwood?" Simon was walking toward her, an amused expression on his face. Since the Great Battle, now almost four years ago, Simon found that, with practice, he could enter the Institute without any problems. I laughed.

"I guess it comes with the pregnancy."

"So, have you thought of any names yet?"

I sighed. "No," I replied, then paused. "But if it is a boy, we're defiantly going to name him Max. Jace wanted to go to a doctor and get a sonogram, but I know that they will test blood, and that will just get really confusing. Besides, what if the doctor is a demon?" I shuddered at the thought.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Hey, where's Jace?"

"Fighting stupid demons with Alec. Isabelle is shopping."

"Oh. Is there any blood left in the fridge?" Because Simon was over so much, Jace and I had taken the liberty of stocking the fridge with fresh blood.

"Yeah, there's a few bags left…" I trailed off. Before I was even done with the sentence, he was out of the room. Even after four years I still wasn't used to his vampire abilities. I sighed yet again as I realized I might never get used to it. I was tracing circles on my stomach and thinking about Jace when I felt it- a wet rush going down my legs. Oh, shit, I thought.

"Simon!" I screamed. "Get your ass over here!" As soon as I had finished my sentence, he appeared in the doorway, and, noticing the wetness now spreading across the floor, rushed to my side.

"What? Did you pee your pants or something?" He asked with a cynical voice.

"NO. I'M HAVING A BABY." I shouted when it finally registered on his face.

"Oh, my-. Shit. We have to get you to the hospital. We have to call Jace." Ow! "I'm getting contractions now." I said through gritted teeth "Call Jace. Get Mayrise- she knows how to deliver the baby. Now, Simon, _go!" _

Two and a half hours later, Mayrise whispered "Max". Then she handed the squealing baby over to Jocelyn, who was waiting with open arms. Mayrise then said- squealed, really though Clary had never known Mayrise to do such a thing- "There's another one!" What? Clary thought. I have to do it again?

It only took two pushes for Clary to give birth again. Jace, who was squeezing Clary's hand, looked as if he might cry of happiness.

"A girl", Clary breathed as Mayrise held the tiny baby up. "What should we name her?"

"I've been thinking about that." Jace said. "We should name her Jocelyn Mayrise."

"Perfect- Jocelyn Mayrise and Maxwell Alexander."

Luke, Isabelle, Magnus, and Alec came in then.

"Oh. We forgot something." Jace had an amused expression on his face. Magnus sighed. Alec looked uneasy. "Isabelle, Alec, would you be the Godparents?" Alec looked relived.

"I think I speak for both of them," Magnus said after a minute of shocked surprise from both Isabelle and Alec, "when I say they'll accept. Could I hold them?" He then asked, indicating toward the twins, who were making cooing noises at their mother.

"Yes, of course." Jace smiled, taking the twins from Clary and handing them to Magnus. Then Jace climbed onto the blood spattered bed with Clary. He looked into her eyes, and to Clary the whole world stopped spinning. She was a wife, a mother, and a shadowhunter, and nothing could've been ore perfect.


End file.
